


emerly35 signed in

by ShiroiNeko



Category: Emily is Away (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, POV Female Character, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroiNeko/pseuds/ShiroiNeko
Summary: Мне казалось, что прошла вечность с тех пор, как мы с Эмили переписывались в последний раз. Мои руки дрожали, когда я печатала сообщение. Я боялась, что Эм не захочет со мной общаться. Когда я в последний раз так тряслась перед тем, как написать своей лучшей подруге?





	emerly35 signed in

**emerly35 в сети.**

**— Привет.  
— Привет, Джулия.**

Мне казалось, что прошла вечность с тех пор, как мы с Эмили переписывались в последний раз. Мои руки дрожали, когда я печатала сообщение. Я боялась, что Эм не захочет со мной общаться. Когда я в последний раз так тряслась перед тем, как написать своей лучшей подруге?

**— Как ты?  
— Хорошо. А ты как?**

Не очень, если честно. Наш прошлый разговор закончился не на самой приятной ноте. Я была счастлива, когда Эм решила приехать ко мне в гости, и мне казалось, что мы замечательно провели время. Я даже не замечала, что что-то могло выглядеть не так. И не могла подумать о том, что, вспоминая о нашей встрече, Эмили посчитает, что я всё спланировала, что я хотела закадрить её. Какого чёрта, Эм?

**— Я в порядке.  
— О, хорошо.**

Такой сухой и короткий ответ немного задевал меня. Обычно Эмили всегда спешила поделиться со мной последними новостями из жизни или обсудить новые песни любимой группы. Я всё ещё помню, как когда-то мы обсуждали последний альбом Coldplay. Эх, хорошее было время…

**— Как учёба?  
— Очень хорошо.**

И снова короткий ответ… Эм, что происходит?

**— Есть какие-нибудь планы на выходные?  
— Мы с Брэдом пойдём на концерт, наверное. О, не знаю, знала ли ты. Мы снова вместе.**

Эм, я всегда знала, что ты не разбираешься в парнях. Правда, я не думала, что ты наступишь на одни и те же грабли дважды. Но если с Брэдом ты счастлива, то я рада, что вы сошлись. Твоё счастье для меня важнее всего.

**— Замечательно!  
— Спасибо. Как твоя подруга Эмма?**

О, ты ещё помнишь её. Эмма потеряла голову, начав встречаться с Майком. Как и любая влюбленная девушка, наверное. Майк стал для неё целым миром, в котором мне и большинству окружающих не было места.

**— Ну… Она начала встречаться с Майком, так что я почти не вижу её.  
— Оу, мне жаль.**

Тебе жаль? А у меня мурашки по спине от твоего ответа пробежали… Тебе ведь не было никакого дела до Эммы, верно?

**— Всё в порядке. У меня есть другие друзья.  
— Ну, колледж всё равно почти закончен.**

И то верно. Мы с Эммой не были настолько близки, чтобы я была уверена в том, что через пять лет мы всё ещё будем друзьями, как мы с тобой… Да ведь, Эм?

**— Ты будешь скучать по колледжу?  
— Да, полагаю, что буду. Но я взволнована его окончанием в то же время.**

А мне, по иронии, не было дела до этого. Я лишь не могла поверить в то, что время пролетело так быстро. Мы ведь почти стали взрослыми, Эм. Ты можешь в это поверить?

**— Старшая школа была так давно.  
— Ага. Я предпочитаю не думать о прошлом.**

Вспоминая наш последний разговор, я тоже предпочла бы не вспоминать о нём. Но в старшей школе всё ведь было совсем не так, как сейчас!

**— Извини.  
— Я просто устала переживать старые воспоминания.**

А я, кажется, жила ими в последние пару лет. Воспоминания о старшей школе и первых годах в колледже грели мне душу.

**— Ну как, готова к выпускному?  
— Думаю да. Правда, мне всё ещё нужно заказать платье и ещё пару мелочей.**

Хотела бы я ещё раз увидеть тебя в платье, Эм. На выпускном в старшей школе ты выглядела потрясно.

**— Ты собираешься вернуться домой?  
— Не сразу. Я думаю, я останусь здесь до августа.**

С Брэдом, не иначе. Немного обидно, если честно.

**— Мы можем поговорить?**

Я не решилась отправить это сообщение и стёрла его.

**— Делала что-нибудь весёлое в последнее время?  
— Неа, я была занята.**

Раньше ты всегда находила время на веселье. Но мы взрослеем… У взрослых не так много времени на развлечения, ведь так? Наверное, поэтому в последнее время ты не писала мне… По крайней мере, хотелось бы верить в это.

**— Мы сможем увидеться летом?**

И снова я стёрла сообщение. Просто… А нужно ли это тебе так же, как мне, Эм?

**— Делаешь домашку?  
— Ага, просто ерунду на завтра.**

И сидишь в сети. Не изменяешь старым привычкам, да, Эм?

**— Ты когда-нибудь скучала по чему-то?**

Нет. Глупо.

**— Как занятия?  
— Хорошо. Ничего нового.**

Узнаю свои слова. Я отвечала так же раньше. Но я боялась, что ты не поймёшь все те «инженерные» дела, которыми мне приходилось заниматься.

**— Ты скучаешь по мне?**

Помедлив секунду, я снова стёрла сообщение. Я не могла спросить об этом. Или же боялась услышать отрицательный ответ.

**— Находила хорошую музыку в последнее время?  
— Нет, просто слушаю старую музыку.**

Это не было похоже на тебя, Эмили, совершенно.

**— Будем ли мы когда-нибудь общаться так же, как прежде?**

И снова стёрла вопрос. В горле встал неприятный комок. Кажется, я начала осознавать то, чего боялась всё то время, что прошло после окончания школы. Мы отдалились. Мы не общались так, как раньше. Общих тем для разговора становилось всё меньше, а ты отвечала всё с большей плохо скрываемой неохотой. Неужели я всё разрушила, когда позволила тебе приехать в гости?

**— Это конец для нас?**

Стёрла сообщение. По щекам медленно покатились слёзы, перед глазами всё смазалось в большое разноцветное пятно. Не было смысла спрашивать об этом. Это конец. Конец нашей дружбы, Эм. Наверное, это было неизбежно, но я не хотела, чтобы всё закончилось так. Ты ведь моя лучшая подруга, Эм! Мы всегда поддерживали друг друга и в горе, и в радости! Ты не можешь просто так оставить меня!.. Я думаю, как маленький ребёнок. Конечно, ты можешь. И имеешь право. Я не могу держать тебя насильно рядом с собой, видя, что тебя это тяготит. Повзрослеть — значит научиться отпускать? Наверное. Я не хочу отпускать тебя, Эм. Но я должна переступить через себя. Так бы поступил настоящий друг. Я знаю, ты поступила бы так же на моём месте.

**— Как погодка?  
— Нормально.**

Сделала глубокий вдох, чтобы не залить слезами клавиатуру. Больно. Страшно. Одиноко. Но другого выбора у меня не было. Прощай, Эм. Спасибо за всё.

**— Думаю, мне пора идти. Пока.  
— Окей, пока.**

**seulgicious не в сети.**


End file.
